Stiles' Return
by unclescar
Summary: Stiles left Beacon Hills after the Gerard/Kanima incident of Sophomore year and now he has returned for Senior year and things get interesting.


51

Scott pulled up and parked his bike out front of school. He was just taking off his helmet when the twins pulled up on either side of him. Just as he got off, Kira ran up to him and kissed him and she was followed by Lydia with Aiden and Danny with Ethan.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked when Scott did a double take at something he was looking at.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw somebody I used to know."

"Who" Lydia asked turning to look in the direction Scott looked.

"Stiles" he said and she turned around and looked at him with a look of surprise on her face.

"Who is Stiles?" Aiden asked.

"Scott, did you see that guy a few minutes ago?" asked Allison as she and Isaac came over.

"Yea I did, and I know, I thought it looked a little like him as well but I'm sure it wasn't."

"Why are you so sure?" Lydia asked.

"Because the guy I saw has long hair, just past his shoulders and he looked more muscular" said Scott.

"So who was this Stiles guy to all of you because you all look a little freaked out" Ethan said.

"That's kind of a long story, how about we talk about it at lunch?" Scott asked. He looked to Allison, Isaac and Lydia in particular to see if they were in agreement and they were.

When lunch rolled around, they all met up and they all confirmed that if that was Stiles, he wasn't in any of their classes so far today. Once they were all settled Scott started from the beginning of how he became a werewolf. As he spoke, Isaac, Allison and Lydia would add parts about everything that had taken place.

"So allow me to summarize" said Danny. "After all of that, everything Stiles did for you after you were bitten, everything he did for Jackson, and saving Lydia from Peter when all was said and done Derek kicked him to the curb?"

"Yes, we all met up at Hale house and he screamed at Stiles telling him he was a liability and wasn't part of the pack and he needed to go home and stay there."

"And none of you, his supposed friends, did or said anything to stick up for him?" Danny asked and they just shook their heads no.

"Well no wonder he left and I need to go because I really can't look at any of you right now" he said and got up and left the table, Ethan right behind him. Nothing more was said and Scott looked at Kira, she didn't say anything but he could see the disappointment in her face.

"So wait, when did you finally realize he was gone?" Kira asked.

"About a month later" Scott said quietly, putting his head down in shame.

"Oh" was all Kira could say. She thought, and she could tell that Aiden felt the same way, that what they did was cruel but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Ok well look, you all saw that guy and you all _thought_ it was Stiles but he's not in here now and none of you had classes with him so maybe it's not really him?" said Kira.

At that point the bell rang and they all got up and headed to class but their doubts were answered after lunch. Lydia had AP Biology after lunch and when she walked in, the first thing she noticed was somebody new sitting at the back of the class, it was the guy they thought might by Stiles.

She tried but really couldn't get a good luck at him because he sat with his head down looking at his Biology book, his forehead resting on his hand and his hair hanging down. She had to admit; whoever he was he had a really nice body. She sat in the same row but two seats in front of him and then she took out a small mirror and pretended to check her make- up but really was trying to see the guys face. When the teacher came in, the guy put his arm down and it was confirmed, it was definitely Stiles.

Lydia quickly put the mirror away and before the teacher started she sent a quick text to Scott.

_LYDIA – It's definitely Stiles, he is in my AP Biology class_

Scott checked his phone and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What's up?" Isaac asked. Scott just showed him the text message and soon Isaac had the same look as well. He started texting the others, confirming it was Stiles.

When class ended, Lydia turned to say something but looked just in time to see him walking out the back door of the classroom.

"Can I help you" the deputy said when Stiles walked into the police station. Obviously he was new because all the others knew who he was.

"Yea, I'm Stiles Stilinski is my dad around?"

"Oh hi, nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. Yea, your dad is in his office go on back. I'm Deputy Parrish by the way" he said with a big smile and his hand out.

"Nice to meet you" Stiles said shaking his hand. As he made his way towards his dad's office he couldn't help but think that the deputy was way too cheerful and hot, definitely hot.

"Hey dad" Stiles said and his dad looked up.

"Oh God Stiles, it's your first day back please don't tell me you got suspended?"

"No dad nothing like that, here look at this" he said handing his dad his schedule.

"Stiles did you ask about this? I mean this can't be right there has to be mix up."

"Yes dad I double checked and it seems my transcripts from the other high school indicated that I have met or exceeded some requirements in California so I am in all AP classes and my last one is Biology, which is right after lunch."

"Oh ok, so what brings you by the station?"

"Two things actually, one will Peter be joining us for dinner and two, I was thinking since it is so nice out, I would do burgers on the grill?"

"I don't know if Peter will be joining us but I could call and ask and I am done at five so burgers and dinner outside, if you wanted to eat outside, sounds great."

"Ok, well I'll head home and get my homework done and see if I need to run to the store for anything. Oh by the way, the new deputy seems awfully happy I guess he hasn't been a cop very long?"

"No, not for very long, he hasn't been tainted yet" his dad said laughing.

"He's kind of cute" Stiles said and his dad cocked an eyebrow at him.

"He's twenty-four, you're seventeen so the answer is no."

"Ok dad, first of all I said he's cute but that does not mean he is even gay and why do you assume the worst? I mean if he was gay and we went to dinner one night, why is that a problem? You make it sound like we would have sex. He's a deputy, I'm sure he would know better dad."

His father just took a deep breath and shook his head. "Oh wait, how was your first day, any problems?"

"Nope no problems at all actually, they saw me but I was far enough away that they probably weren't sure it was me. I mean I do look quite different and the only one I have a class with is Lydia. She is in my Biology class so I'm sure she realized it was me and probably sent a text to the rest but we didn't speak."

"How long do you think this is going to last?"

"Don't know, I would like it to last forever but I know it won't and we'll see what happens. I toyed with the idea of mixing mountain ash into some paint and re-painting the door frame and all the window frames but then Peter wouldn't be able to come over. Speaking of Peter dad…."

"Stiles, I'm still your father and despite your amazing new abilities, I still, and always will, reserve the right to take you over my knee so before you finish that statement, choose your words carefully" his dad with jokingly.

"Dad I was just going to say that I'm happy for you because ever since I got back, you seem different, you seem happier and if Peter makes you happy, then that is all that matters. But why don't you ask him to move in, I mean he is there most of the time anyway?"

"Are you saying he is there too much and it bothers you?"

"No not at all. I 'm serious actually if you thought about asking him to move in but haven't because you thought I would have a bad reaction to it, I won't. Before I would have thought you were crazy because Peter was always creepy but I've noticed he is different as well and I think that has a lot to do with you. "

"Well to be honest, you're right. I have thought of asking him to move in but was afraid because I didn't know how you would react."

"Well now you know so ask him. It will be fun to have both of my dad's around."

"Out. Go. Now" his dad said but couldn't help but smile and Stiles laughed.

"Oh, what time does Deputy Hottie get done?"

John rolled his eyes and sighed, "right now he is working the same schedule as me so he will be done at five."

"And would you have a problem, if on my way out, I asked him to come for dinner?"

"Stiles, you are my son and I love you. I also know you well enough that if I did say I had a problem with it, you would still ask anyway so why ask me?"

They both laughed and Stiles left his office. "Hi, can I ask you something?" he said to Deputy Parrish.

"Sure" he said pleasantly.

"What is your first name?"

"Timothy, but you can call me Tim."

"So Tim, do you have a wife?"

"No"

"Fiancé"

"No"

"Girlfriend"

"No"

"Boyfriend"

"No" he said and couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you have plans for dinner?"

"No"

"You do now. You get off the same time as my dad so you'll come to our house with him for dinner. Nothing fancy, just burgers on the grill and eating outside."

"Stiles, are you trying to pick me up?"

"No, I've already picked you up so I'll see you later" he said and left.

When classes ended, Scott and the others all met up at the same spot where Scott and the twins parked their bikes. None of them spoke, they all just kept looking around for Stiles to come out of the school but they never saw him.

"Maybe he came out a different door?" Isaac asked.

"No, he went in on this side so he had to be parked out here but now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing his jeep in the lot or seeing it pull in" Scott said.

"He wasn't driving a jeep" Isaac said and they looked at him.

"I saw the car he got out of because I couldn't help but look at it. It was a white Mercedes. I think it is a hard top convertible, it was a really nice looking car and I couldn't help but stare at it."

"Lydia, are you sure it was Stiles because unless his dad is doing something illegal, I don't think they could afford a car like that" Scott said.

"Well, it wasn't a brand new one, I mean I think it was probably an early to mid-nineties model" Isaac added.

"Well we'll try to get with him tomorrow" Scott said and they all went their separate ways.

"Here is that file you asked for sheriff" Deputy Parrish said.

"Oh thank you."

"Well I see your son got his rugged good looks from you" he said and John looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to this, but did my son ask you over for dinner?"

"Yes sir he did."

"I see, well I just need you to keep something in mind, my son is seventeen and you're twenty-four correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then let me just say that if you are interested in my son let me remind you he is _seventeen_ and I know you're bright enough to know what that means."

"Yes, I know he is off limits."

"I'm not saying he is totally off limits if you wanted to date him. I'm just saying that at all times, should you ask my son out, you will both remain completely dressed am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal clear sir" he said but couldn't hide the smile that was on his face.

Stiles was in the kitchen getting the burgers ready while the grill heated up when he heard the front door open.

"Hey Peter" he said when Peter came in the door and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello Stiles, how was school today?"

"Hmm that depends are you asking because you want to know or are you asking because perhaps you already heard something and want me to give my side?"

"No, I am asking because I just want to know. I haven't heard anything about the events today. Why did something happen today?"

"Nope, not a thing it was a normal first day of school."

"So you didn't talk to any of them?"

"No but I did notice things were different. I mean I didn't see Jackson or Erica and Boyd today."

"Well a lot happened while you were away" Peter said. While Stiles got dinner ready Peter filled him on everything that happened about the alpha pack, the deaths of Erica and Boyd and Jackson moving to England. He told him that Scott was now an alpha, who Ethan and Aiden were and how Derek ended up not being alpha any longer.

He was upset about what had happened to Erica and Boyd but as for the rest, he really didn't care all that much about. John came home and Tim was with him, "Tim, this is my friend Peter Hale. Peter this is Deputy Tim Parrish, Stiles invited him over."

"I see, nice to meet you Tim."

"Nice to meet you sir" Tim said shaking Peter's hand.

"Please call me Peter" he said.

"Where's Stiles?" John asked.

"He's outside putting the burgers on the grill now. I was about to go out with the plates and set up the table."

"Parrish, would you mind doing that? Peter, can I talk to you?"

Peter followed John upstairs while he went to change and Tim grabbed the plates and silverware and went out back.

"Oh hey" Stiles said.

"Hi, your dad wanted to talk with Peter so he asked me to bring this stuff out."

"No problem" Stiles said and just as Tim put the stuff on the table, Stiles turned him around and kissed him.

Tim just looked at him surprised; "I know we just met but to be honest I wanted to kiss you when I met you" Stiles said and then went back to the grill.

"Ok then, so I guess that means you like me? I mean you could end up not liking the rest of me."

"Well I like the way you look and you're definitely a good kisser."

"Your dad said that since you're only seventeen, as long as we remain dressed, there won't be any problems."

"Did he now? Well I can work with that" he said and Tim smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling that dating you will be trouble?" Tim asked and Stiles just grinned at him

"What's the matter?" Peter asked when they got to John's room.

"Nothing" he said slamming Peter up against the door before kissing him. Peter moaned and pulled John's body right up against his own.

"Wow" he said when they came up for air.

"Stiles and I talked today about something I've been thinking about. I've wanted to ask you to move in but was afraid Stiles would have an issue with it. However, he actually asked me why I haven't asked so now I am, would you like move in here?"

Peter just looked at him and smiled and then kissed John, but not hard and fast, he kissed him very gently and slowly and it was John's turn to moan.

"I'll take that as a yes" John said and they both chuckled.

"Right now there are so many things I want to do with you but dinner is almost ready but I'll stay tonight. You get cleaned up and changed and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Whoa, hey" John said putting his hand on his ass where Peter just slapped him.

"Just a hint" he said with an evil grin and a wink before he left.

"I think I'm in trouble" John said to himself after Peter left.

"You have no idea" he heard Peter say from the hall and he couldn't help but laugh.

The days seemed to go by quickly. Peter was all moved in and was running a bookstore in town. Stiles was still seeing Deputy Tim Parrish and as for Scott and the pack, surprisingly they didn't bother him. He didn't speak to any of them, but he could tell that they wanted to talk but were afraid to approach him and he was fine with that. He didn't know Kira or the twins; he only knew what Peter told him so he didn't have a problem with them or Danny. Peter was still part of the pack and did things with them but only under the stipulation that Peter's living situation and Stiles were never to be discussed. It was easy to do this because there really haven't been any threats coming around. An occasional omega would pop up but they never caused problems and moved on when confronted.

The night of the winter formal arrived and Stiles had just finished getting ready. He was excited because Tim was actually going to wear his dress army uniform instead of a standard tux. He had a hard enough time keeping his hands off Tim in his police uniform so he just knew the 'keeping clothes on' rule his dad made, was not going to last the night. Just as he about to head downstairs to wait, he suddenly got this feeling that something was terribly wrong. He stopped and listened but didn't hear anything out of the ordinary and then jumped when somebody pounded on the door. It was then that he decided to look at his phone and realized it was a little after six. It was after six and his dad and Peter weren't home yet, suddenly that feeling got worse. He ran down the steps and flung open the door to see Melissa McCall standing there, she was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?"

"They're all missing, something's happened. I think Gerard got them" she said and Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pulled her into the house, "what are you saying? What do you mean Gerard, as in Gerard Argent I thought he was dead?"

"No, Scott went with Chris and Allison but they never found him, it was like he vanished. They could find no trace of him and Chris never heard anything through his connections to the network of hunters. There were recent rumors that he was back and had some rogue hunters with him but nothing had been confirmed" she said and Stiles' mind was in overdrive. He took out his phone and called the bookstore, praying that Peter was just working late.

"Is Peter Hale available?"

"_No I'm sorry but Mr. Hale left at five"_ the woman said and Stiles ended the call. Just then a police car pulled up and Stiles thought he was going to throw up when he saw the look on the deputy's face. He was carrying something in his hand and Stiles and Melissa were holding tight to each other.

"Stiles, I'm sorry but something has happened. Both your dad and Deputy Parrish are missing. We found your dad's squad car out by the old Hale property and these were on the ground."

The deputy handed Stiles a small plastic bag, it had his dad's keys, watch and his wedding ring, which Stiles found to be extremely odd. Suddenly the deputy grabbed his wrist and Stiles looked at him.

"I've worked with your dad for a long time. I don't know where you were or what it is about you but before you came home your dad pulled me aside. He told me that if anything ever happened to him, anything odd, then I was to bring you whatever I found and you would know what to do. I have to go because it seems others are missing as well."

"Doug you do what you need to do but I already know who else is missing and why. Trust me when I tell you that there is nothing any of you can do, this is something only I can handle. So you go and do what you need to do, make sure the others think its business as usual and I will find my dad and the others."

The Deputy looked at him for a moment and then nodded his head and left. Melissa stood there the entire time, not saying anything only watching and then she followed Stiles into the living room. He took the wedding ring out of the bag and slipped it on one of his fingers, "show me" she heard him say and then he seemed to go into a trance. She screamed when Stiles suddenly took in a deep breath.

"Stay here" he said to her and she just shook her head yes, too frightened by what she saw in his eyes to argue. Stiles ran upstairs and changed clothes and when he came back down he touched Melissa on the forehead and she passed out. He carried her up to the guest room and put her on the bed.

"I'm sorry, but they'll be looking for you" he said. He got her keys out of her purse and moved her car into the garage to hide it. He waved his hand putting a spell over the entire house causing all doors and windows to lock. He got into this car and started driving. His anger was reflected in the violent storm clouds that started to form, no rain was falling but there was plenty of thunder and lightning and strong winds.

"Hey Matt, do you notice anything weird about this storm?" the one hunter said. They were in an old deserted barn about three miles north of Hale house. Chained to the walls were the werewolves, they were wounded with wolfsbane keeping them weak and they were all hooked up to a charger that was keeping a constant low current of electricity flowing as an added measure. Bound and gagged on the floor were the human's. John and Tim were lying in the middle of the room as they were the last one's taken; the others were off to the side in a makeshift cage.

"It's a storm Dave, why would I notice anything weird about it?"

"Because it's blowing like crazy and it came up out of nowhere and suddenly. Also, there is lightning and thunder, but no rain" said Dave and then they looked when they heard laughing. John was awake and laughing so Matt went over and pulled his gag out, "what the fuck is so funny?" he asked.

"I'm sure in your circle you heard about what happened in Wyoming last year" he said and Matt and Dave looked at each other.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A group of hunters, much like you only bigger, went after a peaceful pack, none made it out alive."

"I did heard something about that" Dave said and looking afraid. Matt just looked at him so Dave started to explain.

"A group of hunters went after the pack, it was a large group and the pack was twice the size of this one and they were all adults. Word has it that a witch showed up out of nowhere and when the dust settled, no hunter was left alive."

"Ok and what does that have to with us?"

"The witch is here" John said and both hunters looked at him; Dave clearly starting to panic.

"It's a ghost story Dave, don't worry about it. Look Gerard and the others will be back and then once it gets late enough we cut these animals in half and then burn this place to ground." He put the gag back on the John and started to walk away when he heard laughing again.

This time it was Chris and Allison so they went over to them both. "And just what the hell are you both laughing at?" Matt asked.

"Do you know who I am?" Chris asked.

"No and I don't care."

"My name is Chris Argent and this is my daughter Allison. Gerard is my father and he is perfectly willing to kill us, his only family. Do you both think he is going to do anything to help either of you?"

This news got their attention; they had no idea that Gerard's son and granddaughter were part of this group. Chris had a point, if Gerard was willing to kill his own family, what else was he willing to do. Matt looked and noticed Dave looking around, "what's the matter?"

"It stopped, just like that the storm stopped" he said and Matt noticed it had gotten un-naturally quiet all of a sudden.

Suddenly something banged against the barn doors and both Matt and Dave jumped. It was strong enough and loud enough to cause the wolves to open their eyes and take notice as well.

"What the hell was that?" Matt said in a whisper, his tone thick with panic. David didn't answer he just shook his head. They cocked their guns and slowly and quietly walked towards the doors. There was a small hatch like opening and Dave opened it look outside.

"Do you see anything?" Matt asked.

"No" he said and when he closed the hatch, whatever it was slammed against the doors again causing both men to jump.

Matt grabbed the handle and yanked the door open and they both froze with fear, standing there was a massive bear. They didn't have time to react before the bear roared and swung, its massive paw hitting Dave across the face sending him flying off to the side, its claws ripping open his flesh. The bear turned and before Matt could point his gun, the bear clamped his jaws on his neck and tore his head off with ease. The noise was enough to finally bring Tim around and he yelled and tried to get away when he saw the large bear walking towards him. John, through his gag, yelled for Tim to not move but it was just a bunch of noise. Tim couldn't move with his hands and feet bound and he finally stopped moving when the bear was right near him. The bear suddenly stood up on its hind legs and everybody watched in shock as something started to happen to the bear.

A few minutes later, Stiles was down on the ground breathing heavy, "God I hate that, I should have gone with the cheetah, less painful" he said. He looked up and smiled at his dad and then moved over to remove his gag.

"You didn't tell me you could THAT" he said amazed and smiling.

"Oh I have a whole bunch of tricks you haven't seen yet.

"They're coming" Scott said.

"Sorry dad" he said putting his father's gag back in place but John nodded his head indicating he understood. Before he got up, he turned and kissed Tim on the cheek, "enjoy the show" he said and then the barn doors closed on their own and Stiles shifted into an owl and flew up onto a beam high up in the barn.

Tim's eyes were wide open as he looked up and then he looked at John who just shrugged and then they all heard a vehicle pull up out outside. Tim looked around and everybody, including John, was pretending to be unconscious again so he did the same.

High above the floor, on a beam hidden in the dark of the barn ceiling, Stiles the owl sat and watched as Gerard came in carrying a broad sword followed by four more hunters, three males and a female.

"What the….." one said as they all looked around at the carnage. Gerard sneered and looked around but none of the others had moved, there was no blood on any of the wolves so it wasn't like one got free.

"What the hell did this?" one of them said as he too was looking at the wolves.

"The current is still flowing" another said checking the machine causing the current.

Stiles focused on the female wanting to see how tough she actually was. As she stood there, her gun at the ready, she wiped the back of her neck and looked down to see a spider on the ground.

She stepped on it but then felt something else on her and then she looked and saw spiders crawling all over her. When she started to freak out, she dropped her gun, "what the hell is wrong with you?" Gerard asked. They were all looking at her like she had gone crazy.

"What do you mean, help me get these spiders off of me" she said before she screamed and ran outside.

"Is she on something?" one asked because none of them saw any spiders. One of the others ran out after her leaving Gerard and two others. Stiles conjured up the storm again with the winds and then he made the barn doors slam close. Gerard picked up and got a tight grip on the broad sword and was looking around, he knew something was up.

Stiles turned his gaze to the other two hunters who were standing by the doors like guards.

'_By the power of three times three, let them see, let them see' _he thought to himself over and over. One of the hunters heard a sound and turned to see the other hunter looking at him. His eyes were glowing, he had claws and fangs; he was a werewolf. He raised his gun and pointed it at him.

"What the fuck are doing?" the guy asked when he turned to his fellow hunter and then he aimed his gun as well. When he turned his saw the other guy was werewolf and was getting ready to shoot. Gerard had moved further into the barn, looking around carefully so he was not aware of what was happening until he heard two gunshots. He turned around to see both hunters had shot each other.

Stiles flew out through a hole in the roof of the barn and into the nearest tree where he looked for the other two hunters. The female was still freaking out, convinced she was covered in spiders while the other guy tried to calm her down. Stiles flew down to the ground and shifted again, this time taking the form of a large white tiger. Gerard heard a gunshot outside and then a woman scream. He started to make his way towards the barn doors but after taking a few steps he stopped when the doors flew open.

"What the hell" he said when he saw are large tiger slowly walking towards him. He raised the sword, as he had no other weapon, and waited for the animal to attack. At this point everybody had their eyes open and was watching all of this. Just as the tiger entered the barn it stopped and then Stiles returned to his human form.

"You" he said.

"Yes old man it's me, a much more improved powerful me as well."

"So, little red riding hood has returned to save his pack of dogs and now he has some skills."

"Actually Gerard, to be honest three of them I don't know and I only came here because of three others. If you and your band of losers hadn't taken them then I probably would have never shown up but once again you take things too far."

"Aside from daddy, who else do you want?"

"It doesn't really matter now old man because you see I am here and you are all alone. Unlike you, who can kill your son and granddaughter, I can't just turn my back on the rest of them. Like I said I don't know three of them and Derek here told me I wasn't pack, I was liability so I'm not even friends with the rest of them, if you must know I don't think I ever really was but that's beside the point. You see despite what I can do, I still care about people so you see I couldn't just take my dad, my step-dad and boyfriend out of here and leave the rest. Besides, it was far too much fun doing this, I haven't had this much fun since Wyoming" Stiles said, his voice suddenly sounding slightly demonic.

"So you're the witch that did that?"

"Yes Gerard that was me. In a matter of less than an hour, I wiped the entire group of hunters off the face of the earth, just like I did here tonight. Now I just have to decide, should I finish you off myself or let the wolves have their fun? "

With a flick of his wrist, Gerard was suddenly thrown back against the back wall of the barn unable to move. Stiles spread his arms and started mumbling something and as he did, the wolfsbane was drawn out of the wounds of the wolves and they immediately started to heal. He snapped his fingers and all the bindings disintegrated and the wires keeping the current flowing fell to the floor. Stiles helped his dad up first and then placed his hand over the wound on his head and whispered something and when he pulled his hand away the wound was gone as was the dried blood. He next went over to Tim, who managed to get himself up and actually stepped away from Stiles, a slight look of fear in his eyes.

Stiles just looked at him, it hurt that Tim did that so he just healed his wound and then turned to make sure Peter was ok and he was.

"My car is parked at Hale house so I'll go back and meet you at home. You can take one of the vehicles outside, the keys are in it" Stiles said to his dad and turned to leave.

"Stiles" Derek called and Stiles turned to look at him, "thank you" he said and gave a slight smile.

"Whatever. But understand this, all of you, I meant what I said, if it wasn't for my dad, Peter and Deputy Parrish, I wouldn't have come because I honestly don't care. As for him, do what you want but know this, if I found out he continues to live, I will destroy him and since crazy is a hereditary trait, the two of you can consider yourselves warned" he said looking at Chris and Allison.

Tim put his head down when Stiles referred to him as Deputy Parrish, he knew he made a mistake by reacting the way he did.

"Scott, your mother is at my house, I'll send her home when I get back."

"Why is she there?"

"I would tell you but that would involve me having to talk to more than I want to" Stiles said and walked out of the barn.

Stiles rolled over and the first thing he saw was the garment bag hanging on his closet door with the tux he rented for the dance. He had to take that back and hopefully rent it again for the senior prom, if he even goes.

When he got back to the house last night he woke Melissa up and told her everything was fine and sent her home. He tried to wait for his dad and Peter but using magic tends to make him tired and everything he did last night left him pretty much exhausted so he had just gone to bed.

The second thing to enter his mind when he woke up was Deputy Timothy Parrish and he felt sad. He thought about Tim's reaction to him last night and he ended up crying himself to sleep. When he felt his eyes starting to tear up he jumped out of bed and went to take a shower, he wasn't going to cry again. His intention, when he came back to Beacon Hills, was just to finish out his senior year, graduate and then head off to college. He also knew that there was a wolf pack in Montana that would be thrilled to have him since the one here didn't want him.

When he came down, his dad was already in the kitchen having coffee.

"Where's Peter?"

"Oh he left already, he had to open the store today" John said and then got up and pulled Stiles into a tight hug. He hugged his dad back, but when he didn't let go right away he thought something was wrong.

"Dad, is something the matter?"

"No, it's just you were gone for over a year so I'm making up for lost hugs. Shut up and let me have a moment" he said and Stiles laughed and hugged his dad back even tighter.

After a few minutes John pushed back and held onto Stiles' shoulders, "you were amazing last night and Peter and I are both proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

"Peter made banana pancakes before he left; there is a plate for you in the oven keeping warm." Stiles couldn't help but smile and sat down to eat while his dad talked.

"Peter and I took a long slow ride back from the barn to explain everything to Parrish. He knows his reaction was a bad thing and felt like crap, especially when you referred to him as Deputy Parrish and not Tim. He really likes you Stiles, he was just freaked out by everything. Like I said, he is a new cop that hasn't been tainted yet, but I think that changed last night."

"So he knows what I am and about the werewolves?"

"Yea, Peter explained everything about the werewolves and I explained about you, which until last night Peter didn't know anything about. Needless to say he is thrilled and I'm sure will just talk your ear off about everything."

"Wait, I thought Peter knew where I was last year and why?"

"No, he didn't ask and I never said anything I just said you were away. He understood why after what Derek did but he never asked for details."

"Oh ok. So I know you want to say something about what I said last night."

"What do you mean?"

"My 'threatening' the Argents" Stiles said.

"Oh that, well I have to admit I was taken aback a bit about that, but Chris and Allison…"

"Dad the hunters, especially a family as old as the Argents, follow a code, or at least they're supposed to, but as you experienced last night, not all of them do. That is what happened in Wyoming last year. It seems there are more and more hunters out there that are going rogue, hunting down and killing werewolves just because they are werewolves. Now, there are some werewolf packs that are ruthless killers and need to be stopped and that's where people like the Argents and code come into play. But let's think back, Gerard did everything he could to become the thing he supposedly hated more than anything, all because he had Cancer. Then we have Kate, who apparently also lost her mind resulting in the tragedy of the Hales. What I was basically telling them is that crazy runs in the family and should they eventually go off the deep end like Gerard and Kate, I will end them and so help me God, Gerard better have not left that barn alive."

"I don't know Stiles, Peter, Parris and I left right after you did, we didn't stick around so I can only assume he is dead."

"Yea, well assuming the old geezer was dead is what caused the events of last night to happen."

"I did have a question though; did you mean what you said that you wouldn't have done anything if the three of us had not been taken?"

"Dad I was showered and dressed and ready for the dance last night. I didn't realize the time until Melissa pounded on the door. I was all prepared for you and Peter to come home, for Tim to pick me up and go to the dance. If that had happened, then I wouldn't have known about what was happening thus resulting in me going to save the day."

"Well wouldn't you have found it odd that none of the others were at the dance?"

"Probably, but then again I don't really know what they do as a pack and I would have just figured it was a pack thing."

"So do you work tonight?"

"No I'm off this weekend actually. Peter and I may go to dinner and see a movie after he is done work."

"That sounds nice, so what do you plan to do with your day off?"

"Nothing, just relax, especially after last night. I need to go to the grocery store."

"I can do that, do you have a list? I'm taking the tux back I can hit the grocery store while I'm out."

"Yea, in fact here" his dad said giving him the list and his credit card.

"Hey Stiles" a woman said and he turned around to see Melissa.

"Oh hello, how are you?" he asked, looking around to see if Scott was going to come down the aisle.

"I'm fine but I wanted to ask you, what did you do to me last night?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have explained that you when you woke up. I had a feeling that Gerard was going after everybody related to or associated with the pack which is why my dad was taken. Deputy Parrish and I were seeing each other, but I think he just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, I had a feeling that being Scott's mom, they were going to come after you. I thought it best to make sure you were out of it, that way you wouldn't leave or answer the door if they showed up. I put a spell on the house locking it up, but added a little something extra."

"What do mean something extra?"

"In the event they might have thought you were at my house and if they managed to break in, if they searched the house, they wouldn't have seen you sleeping in the guest room."

"Oh wow, well thanks for that and thanks for…"  
"I only went because of my dad, Peter and Tim. Scott and I are no longer friends, in fact I am not, and really never was, friends with the rest of them."

Stiles didn't give her a chance to say anything because he simply turned and walked away.

Stiles was at his locker when he heard a very slight growl behind him and turned around to see he was surrounded by everybody, even Derek was there. He looked at Kira and Danny; they were standing off to the side looking very uncomfortable.

He turned to look at Scott who was standing right in front of him and he flashed his eyes at him briefly and Stiles just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We don't appreciate your threat from Friday night" Scott said with a slight growl to his voice.

"I don't care" Stiles said and turned back to his locker.

"Don't make us drag you out of here" Derek said and that was all it took. Stiles slammed his locker closed and took a very deep calming breath before he lost his shit. Before turning around he collected his thoughts.

"I once had to deal with an omega. He had been bitten when he was fourteen and on his first full moon he slaughtered his entire family and disappeared deep into the woods, never to be seen again. Suddenly, about seven years later he resurfaced with a nasty habit. You see he had a tendency to go after campers, in particular male campers and do you know what he liked to do before he slaughtered them? He raped them, savagely. Now luckily he never did anything like that to younger males, only adult males but then one night he came after the wrong camper – me. He tried his best but when all was said and done I had him tied, spread eagle, between two trees and stripped him naked. It was two nights away from the full moon so I kept him fed and gave him water. On the day of the full moon I cast a spell that had him smelling like a female in heat. That night every horny male werewolf in a five mile radius did to him what he did to all those innocent human males. The next night I want to finish him off, but he had been so ravaged he ended up bleeding to death. Now listen up boys, what you saw me do Friday night was only fraction of what I am capable of. I can cast a spell that on the next full moon will have all of you running around the woods horny as hell and fucking each other stupid, even brother on brother. So you all keep that in mind the next time you even think of threatening me, Peter, my dad or my boyfriend in any way, shape or form. I wiped out a small army of hunters don't think I couldn't do the same thing to you. You made it quite clear DEREK that I was not part of the pack, I was a liability, and I was just in the way. I feel nothing for you or any of you for that matter. I meant what I said Friday night, if they hadn't taken dad, Peter and Tim I wouldn't have known anything and I wouldn't have shown up to save your worthless asses. You all think about that and the next time any of you even think of growling. snarling or flashing your eyes at me just know I won't tolerate it, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Stiles looked up and down the hallway and it was empty so with a minor wave his hand, they all flew across the hall and slammed into the other wall. "Don't you ever get in my fucking face like that again" he said and turned to head to his first class.

Derek was pissed when he got up, but people stuck their head out of classrooms when they heard the commotion so he just got up and walked out, trying not to shift or roar.

"Danny, what's the matter?" Ethan asked when he got up and saw the way Danny was looking at him.

"He saved us all and this is how you all decided to thank him, by threatening him?"

"You heard him; he threatened my father and me?" Allison said.

"Based on what I saw with your grandfather and heard what your Aunt Kate did, sorry I can't blame him for that. Ethan, we're done, I don't want any part of any of you" he said and turned and left.

Scott was looking at Kira, she just shook her head and turned and walked away without another word.

Stiles, John and Peter were sitting having dinner and Stiles was telling them what had happened at school. He was trying to figure out why both his dad and Peter looked pissed and was about to ask before his dad started talking. It was never a good sign when his dad talked in that voice where he was fighting the urge to yell.

"You did what to that omega?"

"Oh no dad, that didn't really happen that is just what I told the others."

"So you didn't allow a fourteen year old…"

"Dad, did you not hear anything I said? I said he was fourteen when he was bitten it was about seven years later when I dealt with him so he was around twenty-one then."

"Oh good, I guess I missed that part. Ok so he wasn't killed by being…"

"No dad, he is actually alive and well and is now part of a pack. You see he did rape and kill a male camper, but only one and I found out why. You see the part where I said he was tied spread eagle between two trees, well that was true but he wasn't naked. I kept him that way and stayed with him until he finally talked. Apparently the camper in question was a former teacher of his that did bad things to him between the ages of ten and twelve. When he saw him, he lost it and attacked. I contacted the alphas of that pack in Wyoming and they took him in. Actually those hunters I had to deal with? Well they caught wind of what he did and traced him to that pack so that is they went after them and why I stepped in to stop it."

"Ok Peter, your turn, why do you look pissed?'

"I'm pissed because after what we all suffered on Friday night and you single handily saving us that they had the nerve to do what they did."

"Well as you heard I told them all off so no need for you to say anything at the next pack meeting."

"There won't be a next pack meeting for me, I am done with them."

"Peter you can't do that, werewolves need a pack…"

"Yes Stiles they do, but the pack doesn't have to werewolves. You and John are my pack" he said. John squeezed Peter's shoulder and smiled.

"Wow, I just got a warm fuzzy feeling and from something you said" Stiles said and ducked when Peter went to smack his head while they all laughed.

Stiles was out at the mall Christmas shopping when somebody called his name and turned to see Tim running up to him. He really didn't mean to do it, but he rolled his eyes.

"Hey" Tim said when he caught up to him.

"Hey" Stiles said and waited for Tim to talk, but after a few moments of awkward silence he turned to walk away.

"Look I'm sorry. I guess that really isn't enough but…"

"It's been over a week Tim since all that happened and not one word from you until now?"

"I needed time to digest…"

"Well you had a week to digest you said sorry so what do you want now?"

Tim looked at him and Stiles saw a look of hurt on his face. "I wanted to start over and see if you wanted to go out Friday night? I thought we could go do dinner and maybe a movie?"

"I am what I am Tim and from what I was told, my dad and Peter told you everything so I'm not going to change."

"I know that and I wouldn't want you to change. Ever since that night I've wanted to approach you but was afraid and I wanted to talk to your dad at work, but either there wasn't any good time and when there was I was afraid he would tell me to forget it."

Stiles looked at him and he just couldn't resist how adorable Tim looked right now, especially wearing his uniform. He smiled, "follow me" he said and Tim followed him down a hall into the men's room. Surprisingly it was empty and Stiles grabbed him and pushed him into a stall.

"Stiles what are you doing, I could lose my job."

"Relax" he said and then mumbled something. "There, now if anybody looks they will only see one pair of feet" he said before he pushed Tim up against the wall and started making out with him.

"Stiles, your dad said…"

"I know, we are both still dressed" Stiles said and before Tim knew it, Stiles was down on his knees and him in his mouth. Tim slammed his head against the wall and covered his mouth to stop himself from making too much noise and Stiles practically sucked the taste out of his mouth. After he came, he was weak and just looked at Stiles and smiled while Stiles was tucking him back into his pants. He was about to drop to his knees to return the favor but Stiles stopped him.

"If you really want to, I'll guess you'll have to wait until Friday" Stiles said.

"You boys have a good time and behave yourselves" John shouted from the kitchen.

"Right back at you dad" Stiles said.

"Peter, you're closer" John said quietly knowing Peter would hear him.

"Ouch, hey" Stiles yelled and rubbed his butt where Peter just smacked him. Tim hid his face to laugh quietly.

"You're dad asked me to since I was closer" Peter said and he looked into the kitchen to see his dad grinning.

"That hurt" he said.

"Werewolf strength, remember?" Peter said.

"Remind me never to piss you off. Come on Tim."

"You didn't have to him that hard" John said so Peter walked up to John, who was doing dishes and smacked him the same way and John jumped.

"That was how I did it, like I said werewolf strength. I was holding back, it was only a love tap."

"If that's a love tap, I hate to know what happens if you really let loose."

"Well you'll just have to be good boy and you'll never have to find out."

John turned and looked at him and then he gave him a quick kiss "tease" he said and Peter laughed before he reached past John, turned off the water and really kissed him.

"Dinner was great" Stiles said as he and Tim walked back to the car holding hands.

"I'm glad you liked it, so what shall we do now? You still want to see a movie, go back to your place and hang out?"

"Actually, there was something I was thinking of doing but it involves the woods and some magic."

"Um, ok" Tim said and Stiles laughed.

"Tim, nothing horrible and I'm not going to do anything to you. I just thought perhaps you would like to see me in action, when I'm not shifting and killing."

"Ok, so where in the woods do you need to go?"

"There is a bluff that overlooks the town, have you been there?"

"No I haven't actually."

"Well that is where I need to go, but we can't get there by car, but if you drive out to Hale house, we can park and walk from there."

"Here" Tim said handing Stiles his keys.

When they arrived Stiles parked and they got out of the car and he saw the look on Tim's face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, it's just the remains of the house look like something out of a horror movie and it's kind of creepy out here. Are you sure my car will be ok here?"

"Yes" Stiles said and Tim watched as Stiles placed his hand on the car and mumbled some words. For a brief second the car glowed, "what was that?"

"A protection spell, if anybody gets too close or tries to do anything to the car, they'll get a shock. I have one on my car, it activates when I lock the car and set the alarm. Come on, it's this way" he said and took Tim by the hand as they walked through the woods.

"Wow" Tim said when they got to the bluff overlooking Beacon Hills.

"It's a great view isn't it?"

"It is" said Tim just admiring the view.

"You know the view is nice but it's creepy out here."

"Relax Tim; I'm the most dangerous thing out here."

"You don't seem so dangerous to us" a voice said and they both turned to see four pairs of glowing blue eyes coming towards them. Stiles pushed Tim behind him, "you should leave and I don't mean here I mean Beacon Hills."

The four of them looked at each other and laughed, "you're funny little boy" the one said.

"You know what I'm looking forward to? Having you down on all fours while I pull all that pretty hair and fuck you raw before tearing into your flesh" one of them said.

"Hey, I want a turn to" another said.

"Oh I think we can all take a turn with both of them before the night is over" said the one who seemed to be the leader.

"Sorry boys, but all the fucking and hair pulling belongs to this guy here" Stiles said nodding his head to Tim. "Now, I won't tell you again leave otherwise this pretty view of Beacon Hills is going to be the last thing you ever see."

Again they laughed and what happened, happened so fast Tim barely could register Stiles even moving. The four of them all started to charge but they barely took one step before they all burst into flames. Tim covered his ears to block out the screaming, two ran towards the bluff and jumped off and eventually the other two fell silent and continued to burn.

Stiles turned around quickly and hugged Tim, "I'm sorry" he said.

"They were omegas weren't they? I remember Peter telling me something about them."

"Yes, they have no pack and without a pack werewolves get crazy or feral is the actual term."

"Stiles, why did you bring me here?"

"I'm going to put a spell around the entire town, one that will warn me if anything like other werewolves or hunters, or anything supernatural shows up."

They both turned when they heard something running towards them. Stiles again got in front of Tim. "Stiles?" a voice said before Derek stepped out from the trees. He looked at the burning bodies and then back at Stiles. Shortly after that, Scott, Isaac and the twins appeared.

"Stiles what happened here?"

"Four omegas showed up" he said.

"Where are the other two?"

"They jumped" Tim said.

"I'm actually glad you're all here. I need you to all line up and hold hands."

"No fucking way" Aiden said.

"I'm not going to do what I told you if that's what you're worried about. I came out here to put a spell around the town."

"What kind of spell?" Derek asked, not hiding his suspicion.

"A warning spell that will let me know if anything supernatural shows up like more omegas, a wolf pack, even hunters with nasty intentions."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Isaac asked.

"Well you all stand next to each other and hold hands. Whoever is on either end will place their hand on my shoulder and when I cast the spell, its magic will pass through me to all of you. That way you will all know it if something shows up in case I'm not around."

They all looked at each other and Stiles could tell they were hesitant; they didn't fully believe or trust him.

"Whatever" he said finally. "Tim stand over there because when I do this there is going to be a burst of energy so stand by one of the trees" he said and then he raised his hands, lifting the charred bodies and then tossed them over the edge of the bluff. He got into position and cupped his hands in front of himself. He was about to start when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look. Scott was standing there and next to him was Isaac, and then Derek, then the twins and they were holding hands. Stiles looked back at Scott who smiled at him.

They all watched in silence as Stiles started to mumble words, even with their heightened hearing they couldn't really hear or understand what he was saying. They watched as a small light appeared in his hands and the more he talked the brighter it got. Stiles started talking louder and he seemed to repeating the same words over and over but it was a language they didn't know. The louder he got the bigger and brighter the light got until it took the shape of a small dome. Stiles threw his hands up tossing the dome up and they watched as it seemed to explode. They all felt the burst and were forced to take a step back.

"Wow" Tim said quietly and Stiles looked at him. Tim just smiled and winked.

"So that's it?" Scott asked.

"Yep, that's it" he said and then they all turned and looked off into the distance, something arrived and they looked at Stiles.

"You all have heightened senses so tell me what are you feeling?"

They were all thinking for a moment.

"It's a pack" Scott said and Stiles nodded.

"But they aren't a threat" Isaac added.

"Very good, what else" Stiles asked.

"They're in trouble or are frightened" Ethan said.

"Both actually, they know there is a pack here but they don't mean to cause a problem so they are afraid what the pack here will do. They are looking for help and hope to either get help from you or to perhaps pass through without issues."

"How do you know all that?" Derek asked.

"I've had a lot of practice but now you know what you'll feel and over time you'll know if you all need to gather to fight or just go and meet with them to talk."

"What about Peter?"

"I can make sure he has the same feelings. Now if you all don't mind, I'm on a date" he said and then walked over and took Tim by the hand.

"Stiles wait" Scott called out and caught up to them.

"Look I know we messed up, I messed up back then but things are different now. I'm the alpha now and I want you to be part of my pack."

"Scott, my eyes were opened in many ways that night about all of you, in particular you and that night all the years of friendship we had was destroyed. There is no going back, I wasn't pack then and I won't be now. With that being said, if the threat is big enough I will help but otherwise you're all on your own."

Things got better after that between Stiles and the pack. They were cordial towards each other at school, but not close enough to sit with them at lunch like the old days. Stiles could tell that Scott was bothered by it but it pretty much kept his feelings about it to himself. By the time the Christmas break ended, Kira and Scott, and Danny and Ethan were back together.

That pack that arrived after Stiles had put the spell around thought Derek was the alpha when the first saw him. There was only three of them and they were all that remained of a pack that had been decimated by another pack that took over their territory. They were shocked that Scott was the alpha but impressed on how he became an alpha. They submitted to him and asked to remain as part of his pack and he agreed without hesitation. Of the three, Derek ended up finding a mate of his own and to say Stiles was a little jealous would be an understatement. He had Tim and was quite happy, but that didn't mean he still didn't think Derek was ridiculously hot.

There were very few threats after Stiles put up the spell; most were just packs passing through on their way to some other location. They did have one major threat show up one night and Stiles kept his word that he would be there if needed. He hid high up in the trees when Scott and the others went to confront them and would get involved if necessary but it wasn't necessary. Peter and Derek trained the wolves well in how to fight, John and Allison taught Lydia, Kira and Danny how to shoot various weapons.

But the threats to the pack became fewer as word started to spread among the supernatural underground about the powerful witch that resided in Beacon Hill. Stories were told of what he did to Gerard and his hunters and soon the connection to the 'incident' in Wyoming was made and that pretty much had all supernatural creatures and hunters steering clear of Beacon Hills.

Derek rebuilt Hale house and after graduation the pack moved in together. John and Peter took Stiles and Tim out to dinner to celebrate Stiles' graduation and for the first time, Stiles was asked.

"So, I never asked this question because I figured you wouldn't tell me for fear I would tell the others but I think by now you know I wouldn't do that. So where exactly did you go after you left here?"

"That night I came home and told dad everything. I was planning to run away but I couldn't do that to him so I waited until he got home and after I told him everything he told me about mom. Now being friends with my mother before dad met her, I'm sure you knew?"

"Yes I knew she said she was a witch, and had some gifts but that was it really."

"Well dad got in contact with Kevin, he was the head of mom's coven and he had apparently told my mom that most of her family line was female and if a male was ever born, he would be a very powerful warlock."

"And you were the first male in a long time I assume?"

"Yes, yes I was so dad shipped me off to Montana to live and train with Kevin on his ranch. I was supposed to return after the summer to start my junior year but I was so engrossed in what I was learning Kevin said the only way I could stay was to enroll in the local high school out there. So I did my junior year in Montana and over the summer, I had learned all I could learn so I returned home."

About a year later John and Peter got married and as a wedding gift Peter paid off John's mortgage. About a year after that John retired as sheriff and worked as a deputy part-time under Sheriff Tim Parrish. Stiles and Tim got engaged shortly after that.

Kevin called John one day saying he was giving up the ranch and moving to a warmer climate and wanted to know if he was interested in taking over the ranch. The four of them talked and John and Peter moved to Montana, Peter was accepted into the pack out there but Stiles and Tim missed them so when Stiles finished college they sold the house and moved to Montana.

All remained quiet in Beacon Hills and everybody lived happily ever after.


End file.
